


Heated moment

by JackieWright



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWright/pseuds/JackieWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean get's the shock of his life when he find's out what his angel can do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated moment

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy this little story

Castiel walk's into the room and see's Dean sitting down with a book In his hand. He calls out to him.  
'Dean'  
Dean does not answer. Castiel try's again and still no answer this makes the angle anger he storm's right up to him and grab's the book and lobs in across the room.  
'Cas what the hel...'  
before Dean could say another word Castiel climes onto Deans lap and shoves his lip's onto Deans.

Deans shocked. Cas has never done this before I wonder what's gotten into him?. Dean leans into the kiss but as he does Castiel grabs Deans hair and pulls it so that Dean is looking up into Castiel's eyes.  
'don't ignore me dean'  
'Cas I...'  
Castiel moves fast back to deans lips. Starts to nibble at them making them red and sucking at them he movies his mouth away just a inch so Dean can still feel his breath on his lips.  
'open your mouth Dean'  
Dean complies and open his mouth for his angle to gain access.

When castiel slides his tongue into Deans mouth making him go crazy and lust for more. Dean starts making his way up Castiels leg with his hand then Castiel stops him and moves his hand to his behind and moans at the touch. They pull their lips apart and gaze at each other and what happens next is...

'Dean...Dean'  
'hmmm'  
'Wake up we have a job to do'  
Dean shoots up and looks around the room and whisperers to himself  
'it was just a dream'  
'what was that Dean'  
'nothing cas it was nothing'  
Or was it something?

**Author's Note:**

> poor dean dear well at least he had a nice dream hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for reading x3


End file.
